


I'm the Mayor!

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Competition, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is irked when someone keeps stealing all his mayorships on 4sq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Mayor!

_Tragedy! Jensen A. just ousted you as the Mayor of **Nordstrom's**. Plot your return to the throne._

"Not again!" Jared grumbles as he stares forlornly at his phone. He's been the Mayor of Nordstrom's on foursquare for months. Mainly because when he isn't working in the shoe department, he's shopping there.

Genevieve pushes her sunglasses up into her hair then rolls her eyes. "I don't understand why you waste your time with that thing. What's the point of being the fake Mayor of someplace? And don't you worry about stalkers?"

"It's fun," Jared mutters. "And I think I _am_ being stalked."

"Oh really?" Genevieve asks, but she's obviously distracted, digging in her purse for something.

"This guy, Jensen A., he keeps ousting me for Mayor." Jared frowns at his phone. "This is the third time. He took my Mayorship at the gym and at Jamba Juice!"

"You don't even like Jamba Juice," Genevieve says while applying lip balm.

"It's the principle of the thing!" Jared shoves his phone in his back pocket. "Anyway, I have to go back to work."

"Mmmhmm," Genevieve says noncommittally as she examines her face in a compact mirror.

Jared just sighs and starts walking back through the mall, not bothering to say goodbye.

**

_Tragedy! Jensen A. just ousted you as the Mayor of **SPIN**. Plot your return to the throne._

"What the fuck?" Jared gapes at the message on his phone.

Immediately he spins around, looking through the club for someone with their phone open. Jensen A. has to be somewhere in the club. Unfortunately there are dozens of people with their cell phones out and Jared isn't quite crazy enough to stalk after each one of them, demanding to see their foursquare.

"Why are you paying attention to that thing?" Genevieve asks as she plays with the straw in her frou-frou drink. She's intently watching a big, burly guy dancing with a twink dressed in nothing but matching silver booty shorts and go-go boots. "When you can look at that?"

Jared snorts. "I'd break that twink in half."

"Nrgh," Genevieve purrs before gulping down her drink. "That would be so hot."

"You are such a perv," Jared says, rolling his eyes.

He hears someone snicker and turns to look for the source, but everyone around him is busy drinking or making out or dancing, obviously not paying attention to him. Except for the bartender, who gestures at his glass, which is nearly empty. Jared nods and slides it toward the guy. He'll deal with Jensen A. later.

**

Jared is determined to keep his Mayorship of the CTA bus stops he waits at every day both going to and coming from work. So determined that even on his days off, Jared goes to work, just so he can check-in at both stops. But then on a Wednesday, Jared has to finally give up and do normal people things like grocery shop, and on a Thursday, he has to do laundry, and before he knows it, he's ousted yet again by this Jensen A. This time at the Belmont and Sheffield bus stop.

"Argh!" Jared pouts as his phone. "Who are you?!"

"Your phone is not a person, Jared, how many times do I have to tell you that," Genevieve interjects.

"No! Jensen A.!" Jared sighs in exasperation. "Who is he?"

"Jensen?" Genevieve perks up. "I know a Jensen."

"What?" Jared bites back the urge to ask why she didn't say so in the first place. "Who is he?"

"He works in Bridal. He's like a seamstress… seamster?" Genevieve shrugs. "Whatever, a guy who sews stuff."

"He works in Bridal in this store," Jared says slowly.

Genevieve nods. "Duh, didn't I just say that?"

**

So Jared takes all one million escalators to get to Bridal. And then hides behind a clearance rack full of fugly bridesmaids dresses to spy on the department. There's an elegantly dressed redhead restocking veils and a guy with one fine ass standing next to her with his phone, gesturing wildly.

"I don't care about your obsession with the guy in Shoes, Jensen," the redhead says.

"His name is Jared," hot guy, a.k.a. Jensen, sighs.

"So why don't you just ask him out instead of being a lame stalker?"

"Because…"

The words get muffled when they turn the corner and Jared tries to lean forward without knocking anything over or being seen, but fails miserably. He flails into the aisle, landing right at Jensen's feet.

"Doesn't know you exist, right," the redhead tsks before stalking away.

"Uh, hi," Jared says weakly while Jensen gapes at him.

"Hi," Jensen coughs out.

"I was thinking, maybe we could call a foursquare truce?" Jared asks as he tries to gracefully get to his feet.

Of course, he's not so graceful, and ends up pressing Jensen against a rack of truly spectacular mermaid gowns. But instead of pushing him away, Jensen surprises him by wrapping his arms around Jared's neck.

"Okay, but only if we seal the deal with a kiss," Jensen says, blushing and nearly stammering.

It's absolutely adorable. So Jared kisses him, just a quick, sweet brush of the lips, and then attempts to pull back. But somehow they've become attached to the sequins on one of the dresses.

"Hopeless," Jared hears Genevieve say behind him, followed by a "yup" from who has to be the redhead.

"Mind helping us?" Jared asks.

"Only if you vow to give up foursquare now that you have a boyfriend," Genevieve demands.

Jared considers it for a second, but then he looks into Jensen's gorgeous eyes and it's no contest.


End file.
